Not Another One
by pinkstarstudded
Summary: Everyone wants to be friends with Massie Block, even if it hurts. Right? Set after PS I Loathe You


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique.**

"Massie? Massie!"

Massie Block woke up to the sound of a chipmunk-y voice coming from her doorframe. She flipped over on her mattress, her eyes still squeezed shut.

"Ugh, what is it Mom? And what time is it?" Massie moaned.

"Mom?" the voice replied. This time Massie recognized it. She threw off her purple suede duvet and willed her eyes to open.

"Ehma--Kuh-laire???" Massie whisper-shouted. "What are you doing?"

Claire Lyons stood in the doorframe of Massie's bedroom, wearing an ensemble made completely of Massie's hand-me-downs.

"Uh, it's almost 10:00," Claire said slowly, squinting her eyes and knitting her eyebrows. "But that's not the point," she continued quickly. "Guess what???"

From the look on Claire's face, Massie would have guessed it was raining gummies. Claire didn't wait any longer for Massie to answer.

"Peoplearefinallymovingintothehouseacrossthestreet!!!Theyhavetwindaughtersthatareourage!!!Wannagomeetthem?" Claire gasped for breath.

"Um, opposite of yes, Kuh-laire. I'm getting my beauty rest." Massie snapped.

"Are you sure?" Claire tried again. "I also saw some cute guys getting out of the van." If that didn't make Massie want to get out of bed, nothing would.

"You should have started with that!" Massie whined and threw back her covers. "Gimmie five minutes."

"Kay," answered Claire, rolling her eyes.

"Rate me," said Massie as they padded down the glossy staircase. She was wearing a crisp white button-down with boyfriend jeans. Her chestnut colored waves were pinned in a loose bun.

"9.7," Claire decided. "Now me!" Claire was wearing a green t-shirt dress over jeans.

Massie glanced at her. "8. Kind of casual, don't you think?"

"We're just meeting the neighbors, Mass. Not going to a party." Claire told her.

"Um, yeah, but according to you there are cute guys there, right?!?" Massie replied.

"Whatevs, I don't need to dress up, I have Cam." Claire stated confidently.

The girls walked across the street to the beautiful blue estate. Workers in orange uniforms raced around, moving boxes from the truck to the mansion. As Claire and Massie approached the house, a friendly-looking, Asian woman walked out the front door. She was dressed head to toe in sweats and her hair was in a high ponytail.

"Hi!" She greeted them with a smile. "My name is Vivian, but you can call me Viv. Do you live around here?

"Yeah," said Claire. "I'm Claire, and this is Massie. We live across the street."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" replied Viv. We have girls about your age. You're welcome to go find them. My best guess would be out back behind the house."

"Kay, thanks," Massie said quickly as they entered the house.

Massie and Claire found two girls outside playing basketball. They stopped and walked over when they noticed Massie and Claire staring at them.

"Hi, I'm Audrey," said one of the girls. "And I'm Kaitlyn."

If it weren't for their hairstyles and outfits, Massie wouldn't be able to tell them apart. Both were about 5'3, stick skinny, and had black-brown hair. Their chocolate brown eyes shone in the morning sun. _Just like Alicia's, _Massie thought, then instantly hated herself. _No, don't even think about her, _she scolded herself mentally.

"We love playing sports, video games, going on the computer, eating, and school," stated Audrey, breaking Massie's train of thought. _Like Kristen and Dylan…Ugh will I ever stop thinking about them? _Massie dug her fingernails into her arms as punishment to herself.

"Are you guys going to BOCD? That's where we go." Claire asked as she eyed the sprawling back courtyard, which was home to a full size basketball court, a swimming pool bigger than the Block's, a well-kept baseball diamond, and was bordered by a rubber track.

"Yeah, do you like it there?" asked Kaitlyn.

As Claire and the twins chatted about BOCD, Massie studied the twins. Audrey's hair was in a high pony with her side bangs kept out of her face with a navy headband. She wore a loose-fitting t-shirt that she had obviously gotten from some sports tournament. It was paired with a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, and blue and silver New

Balance running shoes.

Kaitlyn wore a lime green tank, blue basketball shorts, and green and white Asics. Her hair was all down, cut straight across her back, with short side bangs. _They have potential, _Massie thought. _I just have to give them a giant wardrobe makeover._

"So, I heard you have a brother." Massie interrupted once she was sick of hearing Claire talk about BOCD.

"Actually, two. They're twins too" Kaitlyn corrected. "James and Riley. They're in the tenth grade." She rolled her eyes.

"If you want, we can show you around the house. We might run into them."

"Okay," Massie answered a little too quickly. Kaitlyn and Audrey turned and ascended the stairs leading to the estate. Massie and Claire followed, steps behind.

"What about Dempsey?" Claire whispered.

"What about him? Kristen texted me that Dempsey like HER. Why did you think I was so mad at her for?" Massie talked as softly as she could. Would Claire puh-lease stop asking her questions?

"Oh," said Claire, not knowing what else to say.

With that, the twins opened the door and led them into the estate.

"Woah," said Claire as the four girls walked through the huge rooms. The ceilings challenged Alicia's in height.

"Wait 'till you see my room," Audrey told her as they began to climb the long, shiny wooden staircase. Once at the top, Kaitlyn threw open a white door on the far right with "Kaitlyn" written in big green letters on it. The walls were painted a soft green and a green plaid blanket covered the queen-sized bed. The carpet was lavender and there were two white doors on the left wall. The room was completed with a lime green dresser, desk, chair and blue stars hanging from the ceiling. Audrey opened one of the doors, leading to a huge closet.

"We haven't had time to put all of our clothes in yet, but this thing will never be filled." Kaitlyn told them.

"Kay, let's go to my room now, Audrey said. She opened the second door, leading to a full bathroom, with another door on the opposite end. On the other side of the door was Audrey's room. The walls were painted baby blue. A striped blanket with multiple shades of blue covered the bed. The rug was azure, and the furniture was navy. The ceiling was painted blue with a sun and bright white clouds. Audrey also had a huge closet.

"Nice," stated Claire as she stared at the ceiling.

Suddenly, they heard people yelling on the other side of the wall.

"Oh yeah, you guys wanna meet my brothers?" asked Kaitlyn.

"Obviously," Massie said, her bored looking face springing back to life.

The girls walked to the far right door opposite of Kaitlyn's room and opened the door.


End file.
